Rendezvous lemonesque
by Les Undertakers yaoistes
Summary: Quand quatre hommes de deux familles différentes se donnent rendez-vous pour assouvir leur besoin de sexe. PWP lemon yamamoto x gokudera x squalo x xanxus


Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs !

_Bienvenue sur cette soit disant fanfic', cependant votre nombre risque de diminuer rapidement, __cactus__, je te laisse faire le warning~  
_Bon, ben on ne vous cache pas que le rating M est bien mérité vu ce que contient cette "fanfic" en gros, un PWP lemon non pas threesome, mais foursome  
_Exactement, foursome avec ce "couple" ci : yamamoto x gokudera x squalo x xanxus (les deux ukes sont au milieu de cette...équation)  
_Ça fait donc trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps qu'on l'a écrit et puis on a jamais eu l'occasion ni la non-flemme de le poster

_Vous vous rendrez compte en le lisant (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) de notre perversion donc vous êtes prévenus, aucune plainte ok ?_

_Comme d'habitude, Akuma Musume a fait les semes et moi les ukes~_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture aux yaoistes/pervers/perverses !_

Et n'oubliez pas la review !

* * *

Dans la pièce à l'atmosphère moite, des frôlements de tissus, des halètements, des gémissements se faisaient entendre.

Quatre hommes.  
Deux bruns, deux blancs, avaient décidés d'un commun accord de combler leur désir inassouvi par une soirée des plus érotiques.

Ils se distinguaient pourtant en deux couples, d'un coté, un homme brun, grand, parcouru de cicatrices sombres embrassait avec fièvre un homme assis sur ses jambes, celui-ci, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux longs et blancs gémissait dans leur baiser.  
L'autre, se composait d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, mi-longs qui gémissait sous les caresses que lui portait son dominant qui lui, avait une chevelure ébène et semblait donner la plus grande attention à son blandinet.

Alors que les deux ukes criaient sous les assauts des deux hommes, tout les quatre dénudés depuis longtemps, les bruns se concertèrent du regards et le couple qui semblait le plus jeune se rapprocha de l'autre.  
Les quatre corps se retrouvèrent ainsi collés les uns aux autres, ajoutant de l'excitation aux deux soumis qui en demandaient toujours plus à grand renforts de gémissements et de regards envers leurs partenaires.

La scène n'était plus que luxure, alors que les deux hommes aux cheveux blancs s'embrassaient, l'un cria soudainement, pénétré pas son partenaire,

L'autre seme l'imita, produisant le même effet chez son propre compagnon. Au début, ils bougèrent en cadence, mais ils se décalèrent au fur et à mesure que leurs râles montaient en volume.

Les deux soumis s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre, tournant le dos à leurs dominants, le plus jeune brun embrassa le partenaire de l'autre, avalant ses plaintes de plaisir, l'autre brun, jaloux, saisit le menton du second uke et pris sa bouche avec agressivité, collant les quatre corps ensembles, chacun bougeant sensuellement, cherchant le plus de plaisir possible.

La pièce semblait de plus en plus chaude pour tous les quatre, mais ils ne ralentissaient pas la cadence pour autant, sachant que la fin de cet acte ne serai que le début d'un autre.

A quelques secondes d'intervalles, des cris, hurlements et râles, résonnèrent. Aucun ne pourra dire qui avait jouit en premier, toujours est-il que cet étrange groupe ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter tout de suite, l'homme aux cicatrices se retira du corps de l'autre et approfondis son baiser avec le troisième,

Le plus jeune des bruns se retira lui aussi du corps de son partenaire et se pencha un peu plus pour approfondir le baiser avec le blanc aux cheveux longs.

Il allongea son nouveau partenaire sur le sol, laissant ses mains caresser chaque parcelle de peau, bientôt, leurs deux corps furent de nouveau en feu, le brun pénétra le plus âgé, gémissant déjà sous les coups de butoirs de ce deuxième dominant.  
Du côté de l'autre couple, ça n'allait pas non plus de main morte. Le plus âgé n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait directement pénétré le blanc, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur qui lui donna encore plus envie de continuer.

Le jeune brun allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, ce corps habitué à des traitements parfois violents le laissait assouvir ses envies sans peur de blesser l'autre. Celui-ci criait presque à chaque coup porté en lui, sentant la fin approcher.  
L'autre brun, lui non plus, ne lésinait pas sur ses coups, et faisait volontairement mal à son partenaire, sachant qu'il aimait ça. Il le montrait d'ailleurs plutôt bien grâce à des cris et des gémissements qui trahissaient le plaisir que lui donnait le balafré.

Alors que la force des coups du plus jeune seme atteignait son apogée, son uke se déversa dans un cri et une cambrure délicieuse, poussant son partenaire du moment à venir en lui.  
A côté d'eux, l'autre couple continua encore un peu avant de tâcher le tapis qui était déjà couvert de crasse. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis laissèrent peu a peu la chaleur de la pièce et de leurs propres corps retomber tandis qu'ils s'habillaient du minimum avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil...

Fin~

_A bientôt~_  
Owari !


End file.
